La crise des missiles
by Nerya
Summary: Lors de la guerre froide, le monde a plusieurs fois frôlé la catastrophe. Mais une seule fois, toutes les nations ont cru que la troisième guerre mondiale était enclenchée... La crise des missiles.


_Coucou les gens ! _

_Ça y est ! C'est fait, je me lance dans ce nouveau fandom ! Depuis le temps que je lis des fics sur Hetalia, je suis ravie d'en écrire ! (Eh ouais Staffy ! Sur ce coup-ci, je t'ai battu !). _

_Je commence avec un OS mi-historique mi- humoristique (vu que j'ai jamais réussi à écrire l'un ou l'autre...) sur la guerre froide ! Par l'anecdote (dont tout le monde se fout, mais c'est pas grave...), l'idée m'est venue en cours d'histoire lorsqu'un de mes camarades, pour la vanne, a confondu téléphone rouge et téléphone rose... _

_Petits informations toujours utiles à savoir :_

_ - La crise des missiles (ou crise de Cuba) en 1962 : L'armée américaine découvre sur l'île de Cuba une rampe de lancement de missiles pointé sur l'Amérique. Précisons qu'à l'époque Cuba est très pote avec Russie et que c'est Staline qui doit fournir les missiles. Au lieu de garder cette information secrète, Kennedy prévient sa population du danger dans un discours où ne manque pas de menacer la Russie : si les bateaux soviétiques passent la ligne de blocus américaine, ils auront déclenchés la troisième guerre mondiale. _

_ - La crise de Suez en 1956 : Lorsque l'Égypte change de régime, son nouveau dirigeant s'approprie les taxes sur la passage du canal de Suez, jusque-là aux mains des Anglais et des Français (pour une fois qu'ils s'entendent...). Ceux-ci s'allient avec Israël pour envahir l'Égypte et récupérer le pactole que représentent les taxes. Seulement, les USA vont s'en mêler et aider l'Égypte par peur que celle-ci passe du côté communiste, notamment en pourrissant le coût de la livre sterling obligeant l'Angleterre à se retirer._

_ - La coupe Stanley est une coupe de hockey sur glace qui regroupe les équipes d'Amérique du Nord (à savoir les USA et le Canada)_

_ - Je mentionne aussi Berlin (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin...), la Chine qui devient communiste sous Mao et la guerre de Corée._

_Je vous souhaite un bonna pythie lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec un célèbre manga japonais serait une fâcheuse coïncidence. Je tiens néanmoins à remercier Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei__ pour sa précieuse collaboration..._

* * *

><p><strong>La crise des missiles<strong>

La porte se referma et Alfred se retrouva à nouveau seul. Le général qui l'avait dérangé s'en mordait les doigts. Le militaire n'aurait jamais dû frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer ce qu'il savait déjà : les soviétiques s'approchaient dangereusement du blocus américain. Il n'aurait surtout jamais dû lui conseiller, comme tous ses prédécesseurs, l'utilisation de l'arme atomique pour régler le problème. Alfred l'avait invité avec toute la douceur et la patience dont il était capable à aller compter les ours polaires en Alaska. Peut-être était-il parfois un peu obstiné mais il n'était pas encore assez aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'utiliser une bombe serait synonyme de déclarer officiellement la guerre à Ivan. Et Alfred ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle guerre, les souvenirs la précédente hantaient encore bien trop les mémoires.

La nation avait beau ne pas vouloir d'une troisième guerre mondiale, si les bateaux soviétiques et leur cargaison de missiles forçaient le blocus, cette dernière serait inévitable. Kennedy avait été très clair à ce sujet dans son dernier discours, qu'il avait d'ailleurs prononcé sans avoir consulté Alfred et qui avait plongé les États-Unis, voir le monde entier, dans la panique.

Il se devait d'agir, pour le bien de tous. Après tout, il était un héros, non ? Agir, mais pas comme il agissait habituellement. Dans un contexte aussi délicat, mieux valait réfléchir avant de faire quoique ce soit. Enfant, il avait bien trop de fois vu son daddy et froggy se taper dessus pour des queues de cerises alors qu'une discussion bien préparée aurait pu arranger bien des choses... Il devait...

Oh et puis zut ! Autant tenter le tout pour le tout ! Il laissait la diplomatie à Matthew et le compromis à Louise ! Il avait toujours agit sans penser aux conséquences et la technique lui avait toujours réussi !

Il attrapa l'encombrant téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau, juste à côtés de ses jeux vidéo et des cadavres des canettes de soda englouties la nuit dernière et composa le numéro tant redouté.

« _Da _? » Décrocha-t-on à l'autre bout du monde, celui-là soviétique.

« Retire immédiatement tes missiles de mon territoire ! »

Une entrée tout en tact et en douceur. Angleterre serait fier de lui...

« Amérique, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux ! Toi et tes obus, dégagez de mon territoire. »

« Je n'ai même pas encore pénétré dans la zone de blocus et tu veux déjà m'en faire sortir ? Je pensais pourtant qu'on s'amusait bien... »

En effet, la voix d'Ivan à l'autre bout du fil semblait amusée. Restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi...

« Pas ici. Je ne désire pas de confrontation physique. Le monde n'y survivrai pas ! »

Le Russe ricana.

« Tu ne veux pas de confrontation physique ? Tu ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti en écoutant ton président... »

« Tu veux bien oublier, celui-là ? Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi et moi ! »

« N'oublie pas Cuba ! »

« Ne m'emmerde pas avec Cuba ! Et ne mentionne ni Prusse, ni Chine ! Et encore moins les frangins coréens ! »

Étrangement, Alfred imaginait Ivan, assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de vodka en main, jubilant. La nation capitaliste commençait à connaître sa Némésis. L'Américain savait que le nouveau passe-temps du Russe était de lui faire perdre patience, de le mettre dans tous ses états. Et il réussissait très bien.

« Je n'arrêterais pas mes bateaux, l'avorton, et je t'enverrais mon plus beau missile. Je te promets que tu le sentiras passer ! »

« Euh... Ivan ? »

Amérique était devenu aussi rouge que les tomates de Romano. Le Russe était-il conscient du double sens des paroles qu'il venait de lâcher ? Du double sens de leur conversation en général, en y repensant.

« Après ça, je grappillerais chaque parcelle de ton territoire et le ferait mien. Et, devine quoi, j'en retirais un immense plaisir... » Continua Russie sans remarquer le trouble de sa Némésis. « Je.. »

« _Shup up _! » Hurla Amérique, rouge de gêne et de colère. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner du... pour satisfaire tes... »

« Serais-tu à court de mots pour décrire mon immense suprématie ? »

Il était surtout à cours de métaphore décente. Comment Arthur faisait pour contrer Francis quand ce dernier activait son mode _bloody pervert _?

Tout bien réfléchit, peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas prendre son daddy pour exemple dans ce cas précis...

« Que désires-tu en échange de ton retrait ? » Finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

Un ange passa. À l'autre bout du fil, Ivan se taisait, abasourdi par cette forme d'abandon. Le Russe se reprit néanmoins très vite.

« Tu en as une petite idée, non ? »

En effet, il en avait une idée très précise... Alfred frissonna à s'imaginant à la merci du ce psychopathe du communiste et préféra les chasser de son esprit. Ivan n'était pas aussi vicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

« As-tu seulement une idée de tous les sous-entendus embarrassants tout au long de notre conversation ? »

Le Russe resta silencieux. Évidemment qu'il en avait conscience ! Et il s'en amusait ! _Bloody_ communiste sadique !

« Oublie cette question et dis-moi ce que tu veux ! »

Russie affichait un sourire satisfait, l'Américain serait prêt à en parier toutes ses réserves de Coca !

« Premièrement, tu ordonnes à Sadik de pointer ses missiles sur quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne sais pas moi, Héraklès par exemple... »

Le plus jeune préféra ne pas relever l'allusion...

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Castro reste au pouvoir. »

« Quoi ! Tu veux que je laisse ce type à la tête du pays où se trouve mon plus grand centre pénitencier ! »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème.. »

« _I hate you_ ! »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. Dois-je conclure que tu es d'accord ? »

SsSsSsS

« Alors Matt, prêt pour une nouvelle défaite ?»

« Ne parle pas trop vite ! Les Maple Leafs sont les meilleurs cette fois ! L'année dernière n'était qu'un minuscule passage à vide. Les Canadiens sont bien meilleurs que les Américains en hockey ! La coupe est nous ! »

Alfred ne pu réprimer un sourire. Son frère n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas sujet à l'esprit de compétition et être le plus grand ne l'intéressait pas. Néanmoins, il y avait deux sujets dont il n'avait pas honte de se vanter : son précieux sirop d'érable et ses équipes de hockey sur glace. L'Américain devait bien l'avouer, l'équipe de Toronto était bien la favori au titre de la coupe Stanley cette année et ses propres équipes n'étaient pas de taille. Il soupira avant de boire une gorgée de Coca pour se consoler.

« Comment va daddy ? » Changea-t-il complètement de sujet, l'idée de perdre la compétition ne lui plaisant pas énormément.

« Il ne t'a toujours pas reparlé depuis Suez ? » S'étonna Canada.

Son jumeau secoua la tête.

« Nope. Ni lui, ni Francis. Ils devaient vraiment tenir à ce canal... »

« Je pense qu'ils n'ont surtout pas apprécié que tu interviennes en faveur des Égyptiens et daddy a particulièrement crisé quand tu lui as pourri le coût de sa monnaie... »

« Je n'allais quand même pas prendre le risque que ce satané communiste étende son territoire ! Je suis désolé que daddy et papa aient dû en pâtir mais je n'avais pas le choix ! »

« En parlant d'Ivan... »

Alfred tiqua et Matthew rougit, gêné de devoir poser cette question à son frère. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul que ce détail intriguait. Arthur et Francis avaient beau faire la tête à leur fils, ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas moins pour autant. Eux aussi avaient eu quelques sueurs froides lors de la crise de Cuba.

« Crache le morceau, Matt. » L'encouragea Alfred en voyant que son jumeau peinait à trouver ses mots. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Russie ? »

Si l'Américain n'avait pas prononcé le mot _encore_, il l'avait clairement sous-entendu. Décidément, cette saleté de Rouskof venait le faire chier jusque dans ses conversations avec son frangin. Il allait le buter un de ces jours !

« À vrai dire, je ne te comprends pas... »

« _What _? Là, Matthie, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas. C'est quoi le rapport avec l'autre ? »

« C'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé à Cuba. Je ne comprends pas. Ivan a fait demi-tour et tu as réussi à éviter une troisième guerre mondiale. Pourtant, tu n'es pas satisfait... »

« Oh ça... »

Alfred trouva tout à coup les bulles de son Coca très intéressantes. Il n'avait jamais rien caché à son frère mais sa fierté lui interdisait de révéler de ce qu'il avait dû céder pour préserver ce fragile équilibre de paix. Ce fut le regard insistant de Canada et la très nette impression que celui-ci ne lâcherait pas l'affaire qui le poussa à tout lui raconter. Le coup de téléphone, les négociations qui s'en suivirent et les consensus qu'il avait dû faire. Il omis par contre de raconter les nombreux sous-entendus douteux qui avaient meublé la conversation. Matthew l'écouta attentivement, un doux sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dérange au point que tu ne t'en vantes pas au monde entier ? »

« J'ai sacrifié Cuba pour la sauvegarde de mon propre pays. Est-ce vraiment l'attitude d'un héros ? »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Discuter avec Ivan était la meilleure des solutions. » Lui assura le Canadien. « Vous auriez réglé pas mal de problème si vous aviez opté cette tactique plus tôt, notamment en ce qui concerne Berlin... »

Malgré tout ses efforts pour le dissimuler, Matthew ne parvint pas à contenir l'accent d'amertume dans sa voix et Alfred grimaça. Son frère connaissait tout de lui mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. L'Américain était parfaitement au courant de l'idylle naissance de son jumeau avec Prusse. Comme il savait que Canada lui reprochait de laisser Gilbert aux mains d'Ivan alors que son cadet était parfaitement en sécurité de l'autre côté du rideau de fer. Seulement, ce que Matthew ignorait – et que la nation américaine n'osait pas lui avouer – c'était qu'il avait peur des conséquences de la réunification de l'Allemagne. Car, contrairement aux jumeaux Italiens qui étaient trop différents pour fusionner, les frères Beilschmidt se ressemblaient énormément. Peut-être trop pour éviter que l'un disparaisse si le mur qui les séparait venait à s'écrouler. Et Amérique serait prêt à parier toutes ses richesses que ce ne serait pas Ludwig. Mais comment l'annoncer à Canada ?

« Courage, fuyons ! » comme dirait l'autre. Changer très vite de sujet avant de se faire tuer par son pacifiste de frère pour ne pas pouvoir aider le copain de ce dernier au prise avec son rival et emmerdeur personnel avec qui il avait eu une conversation très chaude (contrairement au conflit qui les opposait) peu de temps auparavant. Ah ben tiens, la voilà la diversion !

« Dis-moi, Matthew, je peux te demander ton avis ? »

La Canadien grimaça. Quand son jumeau voulait son avis, c'était souvent par peur de faire une connerie. Qu'est-ce que Alfred avait encore inventé ?

« Je t'écoute... »

« J'ai pensé à une ligne téléphonique, rien que pour Ivan et moi. On pourrait de tous les sujets chauds sans se taper dessus, comme nous l'avons fait pour la crise de Cuba. T'en pense quoi ? »

Matthew lui offrit un large sourire.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. »

« _Of course, it is_ ! » S'emballa l'Américain. « Elle vient d'un héros ! Il lui faudrait un nom qui claque ! Quelque chose que l'histoire retiendra ! »

Les deux frères réfléchirent au nom parfait pour cette ligne qui pourrait régler les crises les plus délicates sans y mêler un tierce parti. Plusieurs possibilités furent évoquées, aucune retenue. Puis, Alfred se redressa brusquement. Il venait de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Russe et avait trouvé le nom idéal.

Le téléphone rouge.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà !<em>

_Pour l'anecdote (encore une...), le téléphone rouge a vraiment été créé après la crise des missiles (même si le projet était déjà dans les têtes) pour gérer les situations "chaudes" entre Russie et Amérique (comme quoi, ça ne s'invente pas !). Seulement, ce n'était pas un téléphone mais un télégraphe !_

_Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Bonbons ou tomates de Romano ?_

_Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic !_

_à la prochaine,_

_Nerya_


End file.
